deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velokron
Velokron is a monster/Super Beast from the Ultraman franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Ace series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battle Royal *Choju Battle Royal History Yapool's first choju to attack Earth, Velokron was unleashed upon the planet, attacking a power plant and a nearby suburb with his numerous array of weapons. Despite opposition from jets that opened fire on him, Velokron used his arsenal to obliterate them with ease. During his attack, Velokron killed two humans known as Seiji Hokuto and Minami Yoko, who were rescuing people during the attack. Impressed with their sacrifices, the Ultra Brothers sent their newest member, Ultraman Ace to merge with the two humans. In response to Velokron's attack on earth, TAC was formed to fight it and Minami and Hokuto were among them. A few days later Yapool released Velokron again, this time in the middle of Tokyo. Resuming its onslaught, Velokron was soon met by TAC, who came to stop his reign of terror. TAC attacked the monstrous bio-weapon, but their assaults did nothing to the monster and it was quick to return fire, shooting down some of their jets with his organic missiles. Even after discovering Velokron's weak spot inside his mouth, Velokron quickly recovered and shot down Hokuto's jet with its flames. After the Ultra Rings signaled the time, Hokuto and Minami touched rings, transforming into Ultraman Ace for the first time. At first, Ace had the upper hand, by outmaneuvering the kaiju, shrugging off his missiles, and dodging his hand blast. However the tables were turned, when Velokron attacked Ace with his fire breath. Velokron then used his capture rings to ensnare Ace and weaken him with his finger tip beams. Before Ace could recover, Velokron charged at him, knocking Ace down, wile the hero tried to get up, Velokron continued to smack the him down. Velokron then began to stomp the hero into the dirt. Ace's timer began to blink! Velokron roared as it seemed he was about to win the battle. However Ace managed to break free. Ace used his Punch Laser to shoot Velokron in the mouth. After tossing the chouju over head, Ace used the Metallium Ray for the first time, striking Velokron in the forehead, ultimately killing the choju. Velokron would appear several times later in the Ultraman multiverse as one of Yapool's most used creations and serving as one of Ultraman Ace's arch enemies. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,440 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension *Attack Stat: 900 *Defense Stat: 600 *Speed Stat: 700 *Subtitle: Missile Super-beast 'Abilities' *Fire Stream: Velokron can emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly flame stream of fire from his mouth, capable of causing large explosions. These flames also have a long reach, extending to great lengths. It was said to have the temperature of 30,000 C. *Zenmestro Attack: Concealed within its body, Velokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. *Terrible Slash: Velokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. *Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Velokron can emit and then fire averaged strengthed, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. *Energy Capture Bind Ring: By forming a ring of energy between his hands, Velokron can create a sort of energy rope of ring of energy in his palms and throw it at an enemy. This bind can be used to ensnare his foes and will prevent an opponent from moving for a short period of time, allowing him to attack freely. *Teleportation: Velokron can transport himself via a purple gas and disappear into thin air at will. When he reappears, he does it while engulfed in this strange purple gas. *Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Velokron is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. *Illusion: Velokron can create an illusion of himself. This was not his actual ability, since it was inherited from Alien Guts Vorst, whom had MonsLived into the latter. *Squall Missile: Velokron launches all missiles to the air and for all of them to rain towards the opponent. *Energy Blasts: Velokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. *Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Velokron can emit and then fire averaged strengthed, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. Velokron II Height: 55 meters Weight: 44,440 tons List of Velokron II's Abilities *Velokro Liquid: Velokron II can breathe bubbles fired from his mouth that can weaken his opponents severely. *Missiles: Velokron II can fire missiles from his mouth and chest. *Nasal Lightning: Velokron II can unleash lightnings from his nasal. *Fire Stream: Velokron II can exhale fire streams from his mouth. Kugutsu Velokron When Velokron is infected by the Bezelb's Kugutsu Poison, he becomes Kugustsu Velokron. This as well cause the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had Velokron infected grew in strength. *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 44,440 tons List of Kugutsu Velokron's Abilities *Bezelb Empowerment: If a living being infected with a Kugutsu won a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration on their body increases. 'Strength & Feats' *Temporarily overpowered Ultraman Ace. *Was able to hold his own against Ultraman Mebius. *Overpowered Gomora *Defeated Ultraman Victory alonside Doragory. *Overpowered Ultraman Ginga alongside Doragory. *Defeated Shepardon, turing hm into a Spark Doll. 'Weakness' *He can be defeated by an opponent's strongest attack. Gallery Velokron 2.jpg|Velokron in Ultraman Ace Velokron 7.jpg|Velokron vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Ace Velokron 9.jpg|Velokron II in Ultraman Ace Bemstar-Velokron.jpg|Velokron in Ultraman Taro Taro vs Sabotendar Bemstar Verokron.jpg|Velokron, Sabotender and Reconstructed Bemstar vs Ultraman Taro in Ultraman Taro Velokron mebius.png|Velokron in Ultraman Mebius Velokron 15.jpg|Velokron vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius Velokron heisei.png|Velokron in Ultra Galaxy Gomora vs velokron.jpg|Velokron vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Ultra Galaxy ep picture 11b.png|Velokron and Doragory vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Velokron saga.png|Velokron in Ultraman Saga Saga-1.jpg|Velokron, Tyrant, Black King, Antlar and King Pandon in Ultraman Saga ace vs velokron.jpg|Velokron vs Ultraman Ace in Ultraman Saga velokron gingas s.jpg|Velokron in Ultraman Ginga S Ginga is caught in a combat hug between Velokron and Doragory.png|Velokron and Doragory vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S Shepardon hugging victory 2.png|Velokron vs Ultraman Victory and Shepardon in Ultraman Ginga S VEROKRON-VICTORY.jpg|Velokron in Ultra Victory Fight DORAGORIS-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN-FIGHT.jpg|Velokron, Doragory and Vakishim in Ultra Victory Fight LEO-VEROKRON-VAKISHIN.jpg|Velokron and Vakishim vs Ultraman Leo in Ultra Victory Fight ACE-VEROKRON-VICTORY.jpg|Velokron vs Ultraman Ace in Ultra Victory Fight C0_q3UrUUAAYzI2.jpg|Kugutsu Velokron in Ultraman Orb: THE ORIGIN SAGA velokron vs dyna|Kugutsu Velokron vs Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Orb Origin Saga Img 1 m.jpg|Kugustu Velokron and Kugustu Vakishim vs Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga velokron vs cosmos.png|Kugutsu Velokron vs Ultraman Cosmos in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga C3U5vXaUcAAad_t.jpg|Kugustu Velokron and Kugustu Vakishim vs Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Cosmos in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga orbtos_06_01_1.jpg|Kugutsu Velokron, Kugutsu Vakishim and Queen Bezelb vs Alien Kanon War God in Ultraman Orb: Origin Saga Ultra_Galaxy_Velokron_Monster.jpg|Velokron Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Verokron_Kaiju_Card.png|Velokron Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Verokron_Card.PNG|Cyber Velokron Card velokron mega monster battle2.jpg|Velokron in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters img_chara20.jpg|Velokron in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier Velokron-Hunter.jpg|Velokron vs Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier Beautiful_shot_of_vero.png|Zenmestro Attack Verokron_Fire_Stream.png|Fire Stream Verokron_Energy_Blast.png|Terrible Slash Verokron_Finger_Laser_Beams.png|Finger Laser Beams Verokron_Energy_Capture_Bind_Ring.png|Energy Capture Bind Ring Verokron_Teleportation.png|Teleportation Verokron_Interdimensional_Travel.png|Interdimensional Travel Verokron_Illusion_001.png|Illusions Verokron_II_Weakening_Bubbles.png|Verokro Solution Verokron_II_Nasal_Lightning.png|Nasal Lightning Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Animal Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength